Meera Reed
Meera Reed is a recurring character in the third season. She is played by Ellie Kendrick. Biography Background Meera is the eldest child and only daughter of Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. Her sole sibling is her younger brother Jojen Reed. Season 3 Bran Stark, Rickon Stark, Osha, Hodor, Summer and Shaggydog are fleeing to Castle Black following the Sack of Winterfell"Valar Morghulis" Meera surprises Osha by placing a knife to her throat so that Osha will drop her wooden spear aimed on the back of Jojen's neck."Dark Wings, Dark Words" Jojen tells that they have been searching for a long time so that they can offer their protection. Osha remarks that Jojen must be ashamed to have to rely on his sister for protection, but Meera dismisses her. Osha and Meera continue to not get along, fighting over simple things like how best to skin a rabbit. Meera also cares for her brother while he is having seizure-like symptoms when he is having visions."The Climb" While in The Gift, the group seeks shelter from a rainstorm in an abandoned windmill when Meera spots a horse]]. She and the others witness the man be surrounded by Wildlings and fear that a fearful Hodor yelling while alert the Wildlings to their hiding place, but Bran uses his powers to enter Hodor's mind and make him sleep."The Rains of Castamere (episode)" Bran decides that he and Rickon should separate and that Osha and Shaggydog with go with him. Before she leaves, Osha makes Meera and Jojen promise to keep Bran safe. Meera arrives with the remaining members of the group at Nightfort, a long unused Night's Watch castle along the the Wall. Bran recalls a lot of scary stories he had heard from Old Nan about Nightfort, but Meera expresses her love of scary stories so Bran retells the legend of the Rat Cook. Suddenly a dark figure appears from a wall frightening the group, yet it only Samwell Tarly with Gilly and her baby. After discovering who each other are, Samwell warns Bran and the others of the White Walkers, but Bran exists that although he would like to join Samwell at Castle Black, he and the others must continue on their quest. Samwell supplies them dragonglass, and noticing that Meera uses a bow, gives her extra for her arrows."Mhysa" Family tree Appearances Image gallery Meera reed.jpg Screen Shot 2013-04-10 at 9.33.24 AM.png|Meera Reed holding a knife to Osha's neck. Behind the scenes Meera Reed and her brother first appeared in the second book A Clash of Kings before the Fall of Winterfell while the roles were not cast for the show's second season. David Benioff said, "We just felt Reeds would make more impact coming in later... If things get too byzantine, it's so confusing that none of it adds up, and you're spending three minutes with characters per episode, and the whole thing becomes a wash."Sepinwall, Alan (March 27, 2013). 'Game of Thrones' producers say season 3 'as big as we're going to get HitFix. Ellie Kendrick's casting was first announced at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International."Massive Comic-Con Casting Reveals" from Westeros.org, 13 July 2012 Although Kendrick plays the older sister of Thomas Brodie-Sangster's character, she was born two weeks after him. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Meera Reed is the only daughter of Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch, the southernmost of the vassal houses sworn to Winterfell. Sixteen-year-old Meera is a noted hunter and trapper. Meera and Jojen are guests at Winterfell when it is taken by Theon Greyjoy. Theon looked at her once or twice and wondered if she was still a maiden, but other than that paid no attention to her and Jojen. When the Stark boys escape with their wolves, Hodor, and Osha, the Reeds join them. Meera is described as near Robb's age, slim as a boy, with long brown hair knotted behind her head and only the barest suggestion of breasts. Unlike in the series, Meera is armed with net and a three prong frog spear, not bow and arrows. See also * Meera Reed at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Season 3 Characters Meera Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Characters from the North Category:Recurring Characters